Lost then Found
by starbuckviper
Summary: "Go!" He yelled at his leader. "Just go! You're more important than me!"


**AN:** Hey all back again! This is for a contest on tumblr. Search for Ask Tiny Amon and join in! I had fun writing this - only took about an hour or so

* * *

"Go!" He yelled at his leader. "Just go! You're more important than me!"

He pressed his hands to the taller man's shoulders and pushed with all his might to get him moving. The other man turned and glanced at the man, face unreadable due to the mask he always wore, but the masked man's eyes were torn.

"Go!" He shouted once more, making shooing motions before reaching behind and grasping his electrified kali sticks and switching them online.

"I'll find you," The soft raspy voice said, before the masked man turned and sprinted away.

Taking a breath to steady himself, he gripped his kali sticks tightly listening to the relaxing hum of electricity. He only had a moment or two before the door was blasted off its hinges by a wave of fire. Moving swiftly he sprinted towards the door and ducked under a punch before trusting his kali sticks into his attacker's stomach.

Hearing a howl of pain brought a smile onto his face which lasted only a spilt second before he was forced to move back to avoid a whirling boulder. Flipping away with the agility that would make his leader jealous, his toes touched the ground once more before he was off, ducking and weaving the variety of elements thrown his way.

He managed to shock the earthbender as well as the firebender, who had attacked first, before he started to become overwhelmed. He focussed on dodging and avoiding the remaining attacks for as long as he could to give his leader the head start that he needed.

After a while he found himself begin to tire and slow down which cost him. Pausing just a little too long he felt himself get lifted off the floor and thrown across the room. He slammed into the wall hard, his head whiplashing backwards and smacking into the stone.

He felt his body go limp as he slumped forward, vision going black.

* * *

"Tell me where he is," The metalbender growled, shifting her stance and making the rocks put more pressure onto her victim.

"I'm not…telling you…anything," He panted, sweat beading his brow as he struggled to stay conscious. He was not going to faint in front of these barbaric benders, not now, not when his leader still needed him. He could disappear once the plan had been complete, but that was not for another month or so.

Feeling the pressure on his ribcage lift, he opened his eyes and saw the metalbender chief, ex-chief he should say, throw the rocks to the side and stalk over to the door where the rest of the barbarians where. Closing his eyes once more, he swallowed to try and rid himself of his parched throat and forced himself to continue to ignore the pain his body was feeling.

Suddenly pain shot through him, a pain that he had never felt before, more agonising than anything else that his body had been put through in the past. His insides felt as if they were twisting and pushing against his skin, trying to force their way out and into the chamber he was being kept in. Choking back a scream of agony he felt his eyes open to slits and saw the Avatar glaring at him, hands posed in front of her.

He watched as she twisted her hands and a split second later his eyes widened as the pain started to reach truly unbearable levels. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his limbs begin to twist into grotesque shapes as the Avatar went through her movements. He gazed back at the bender in front of him and forced a grin of defiance on his face. A loud snap echoed around the chamber and a scream of agony ripped its way out of his throat as the pain reached a level that he could not bear.

Feeling consciousness start to slip away he struggled to keep his eyes open, he could still feel the Avatar moving his body into more obscure shapes as his vision started to darken. A loud crash and scuffle of movement allowed him to regain control of his body. Letting out a barely audible sigh of relief he let his muscles go lax as his eyes slid all the way shut.

A while later, although it wasn't any longer than a minute or two, he felt himself get picked up gently and moved away, out of where he had been imprisoned. He took a deep breath, grimacing in pain as he did but feeling some sense of security as he recognized the scent of the person carrying him.

"It's okay. I've got you," The soft voice of his leader, travelled down to him. "I've got you, my Lieutenant."


End file.
